


Highgarden

by BaratheonBabe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaratheonBabe/pseuds/BaratheonBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More oriented to the show :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highgarden

A marriage had been arranged between Sansa and Loras Tyrell, which Sansa was very pleased about. He was a knight just like in the stories, and since the Tyrells of High Garden were one of the wealthiest families in the Seven Kingdoms she might as well have been becoming a princess as far as she was concerned. 

She was to even have a new sister, Margaery Tyrell. She could have been a twin to Loras, with very thick curly dark hair and large kind brown eyes. She was married to Renly Baratheon, who for now had safely secured kings landing. This made Margaery the new queen, and Sansa much prefered her to queen Cersei. 

When Cersei had been Roberts queen she was kind to Sansa, in the beginning, but after the death of her Father she had become increasingly cruel. 

Sansa didn’t see much use for it, as Joff was cruel enough for the both of them...and perhaps if she had been kinder she would have had enough pity not to relay delicate information through her channels in kings landing - at great risk to her own life. Her most trusted outlet was lord Varys, whom she had singled out as very careful man as well as a very clever and ambitious one. 

It was totally by chance that this turned out to be a beneficial arrangement, and it was also purely by chance that the man who won out over his rivals (perhaps in part as a result of her treason) was Renly Baratheon. 

He was not her father’s king of choice, as her father had favored Stannis Baratheon, who was still the king in the narrow sea. He was a good man in her father’s eyes, brave, and for this reason Sansa had favored him as well. However Renly and Margaery were the choice of the people. They were well loved by the small folk, as much for their charisma and generosity as for their beauty.

Sansa’s marriage was arranged firstly as a political one. Her claim in the north was the primary goal of their matrimony, not love. Sansa cared little however. Maybe there was a happy omen to be found in a wedding between winter and spring, growing strong and with deep roots to endure the winter. Maybe their was a strength of endurance to be found in that, for her children or for her. 

At any rate, he was handsome and she would have a family again and a sister, a wonderful new sister. It was the first bit of happy she had had in a very long time.  
The wedding was in high garden and she had lots of flowers and a beautiful dress, everyone drank and was merry. 

The bedding ceremony however was an awkward ordeal, but was pulled off with more more politeness and humor than the usual horror and at the end of the day consensual if odd event that she had been well prepared for. It was actually Loras who seemed more pained by it all.

Sansa wondered, if like her mother before her marriage to her father Sir Loras was quite in love with another. It wasn’t an ideal thing, but Sansa had learned idealities were a very rare thing. She was still, quite happy. 

After the wedding, much like with her mother and father, her new husband was called away by honor. There were seven kingdoms to rule and he was hand of the king, just like her father had been.

Margaery however stayed behind for now, helping to take care of the Reach. 

She was as clever as she was pretty, and Sansa enjoyed playing cards in the evening with her and her grandmother. They also liked to walk in the gardens, of which their were many to explore. Sometimes they went to town, where all of the little boys and girls were names Loras and Willis and Margaery. It wasn’t a week before their was a Sansa.

After being so hated in kings landing for so long, by everyone in the castle as well as the people who saw her and her father as traitors, it was a very welcome change to be loved again.

Margaery became her constant companion in everything. They sang, and painted and slept all together and over the hours that you spend becoming totally a part of another persons life and they you she fell gradually, completely and totally in love with Margeary Tyrell and cleverness and her beauty and her kindness, and it was clear Margeary loved her too. 

It seemed to Sansa that she was the companion of her life and her soul more that Loras could ever be especially since it became increasingly obvious he was totally in love with the king, and the king was totally in love with him. 

Fortunately, without having to have awkward obligatory sex with Loras even one more time Sansa gave birth to a healthy girl months later, whom she decided to call Catelyn, and Margeary was with her through all of it. Sansa was glad of it, because she’d always wanted children. 

Sansa and Margaery kissed goodnight and Catelyn lay between them with a chubby fist curled up in both of there heads of hair. Sansa laid awake until very late that night, thinking how in her years of struggle she had become disillusioned with happily ever afters. Lady Ollena thought Loras and her son incapable of ruling, and perhaps she was right, and Stanis still stirred in the narrow sea.

Perhaps in a year, or two years or ten they would all be traitors again. Maybe her whole new family would die. Sansa did not think she would live happily ever after, she would live happily until she didn’t. Then she would live strong, and endure, and maybe if she was lucky she would endure with Margeary Tyrell.


End file.
